


打工战士

by silovie



Series: 【杰西蛇】打工系列 [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 杰西蛇皮皮豹和生气蛇的轻松日常非正剧向，各种放飞，顺便炖肉汤
Relationships: Cobra/Jesse (High & Low)
Series: 【杰西蛇】打工系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836790
Kudos: 3





	打工战士

帽檐转到正前方，压住用发胶定型好的头发，衬衫纽扣一直系到顶端，勒得他嗓子眼有些发紧，但不妨碍他向顾客致以亲切问好。Cobra站在收银台前，双手递给小女孩套餐附赠的玩偶挂件，微笑着看她一蹦一跳跑开。

他是帮铁那小子顶班。新工作逐渐稳定的男孩突然跑来跟众人告别，嘿嘿笑着说要带自己的小女朋友度蜜月，大和在给直美的店帮忙脱不开身，檀说要外出海钓就泪奔而去消失不见。于是，最被大家信赖也最闲的总长大人亲自出马，成为一周限定的快餐店服务生。

外人看来眼神凶恶脸色阴沉的山王总长，其实有副无法对伙伴置之不理的热忱心肠。能帮的地方他会尽力去帮，一旦开始行动就格外投入，哪怕是当服务生，也让他当出了大将风范。

一切运转正常，眼下Cobra的愿望很简单，不要有烦人的家伙来捣乱。

对他来说，能称得上烦人的只有一个，多少分之一的概率来着，总之不那么容易中奖。

下一秒店门开了，他祈祷不要出现的那人站在门口，豹纹外套一如既往的松垮，脚板踩着的鞋后跟歪斜到变形。

还有那张扯着嘴角的笑脸，也想让人给它揍到变形。

“哟，这不是蛇宝宝嘛！”

拿到今天的工资就去买乐透吧。Cobra仿佛看到神从云端探出来，对他做吐了吐舌头。

“本店谢绝接待衣冠不整的人。”

他搬出一副背守则条例的机械腔调。

“骗人，明明穿拖鞋都能进。”

来人指指在他前面进来已经找位子坐下的老爷爷，三两下窜到柜台前，毫不在意服务生甩过来的锋利眼刀。

“制服挺适合，土气一点也没什么，噢这个帽子不错！”

不过真可惜，要是在某热狗店字母就是S了呢，当然，还是现在这个更适合Cobra酱。蓬乱的头发左摇右晃，被袖口遮住大半的手掌啪嗒啪嗒敲打着台面，男人像参观珍宝一样打量着碍于场合只能站在原地的Cobra。

他戴的鸭舌帽是店内统一配置，上面印有标志性的M形图案。Cobra被眼前这个不停晃动还废话连篇的人弄得头晕，隔了一会儿才反应过来对方说的“字母”是什么意思。

“你是要打架吗，Jesse。”

“我要点餐。”

名字被叫到，男人似乎心情更好了，整个上半身往前倾，装模作样看起菜单。

这人是故意的，明知道他现在不便出手，偏在他拳头的攻击范围内试探。Cobra不动声色把绝杀专用红围巾揣回裤兜，尽量让牙齿缝里挤出来的声调听起来平和。

“动作快点。”

“不是应该说，这位客人请问您要点些什么吗。”

“请您快点餐。”

那个“请”字在喉咙里碾磨压碎了才倒出来，看着男人的表情在挑眉暴走跟淡定微笑之间来回波动，Jesse慢慢眯缝起眼睛。

如果别人说什么就照着做什么，那就不是王者Jesse了。他偏了偏头，拖着长长的音调一个接一个报出餐品。

牛肉汉堡，鸡蛋双面煎，番茄酱只要一半，胡椒粉多撒点，对，洒满。饮料是什么来着……就可乐吧，要冷的，但是不要冰块，对对就是先把冰块加进去一会儿再取出来——

“给，我，差不多一点。”

几乎是用砸的姿势端来餐盘，在盘底即将和台面剧烈撞击的瞬间，Cobra秉承职业操守硬生生控制住力道，避免热气腾腾的食物飞出去糊对方一脸。

虽然他就想这么干。

“Thanks Cobra酱，不对，店员先生。”

拿起餐盘缓缓转身，Jesse大方将背影留给尽职尽责的店员继续做眼刀投掷练习。

最近接的活不够带劲，手指点数钞票的感觉自然不错，可还是比不上攥起拳头锤到筋肉的爽快。除了有钱赚，监狱外的生活和在监狱里时相比，无聊的比例差不多。Jesse叼起一根薯条，像在叼烟卷。

上一次他体会到全身毛孔都舒张的快感，是在小巷偶遇山王老大，两人互不手软打了一架。这位年纪轻轻动作却凶狠如毒蛇的总长，可谓是唯一一个值得他感慨活着真棒的人。

到最后，Cobra那张沾满尘土和汗水的脸和他几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他们却都没力气再赏对方一拳。

跟他颜色相近的金发散乱垂下，伴随剧烈呼吸在他眼前摇晃，快和他自己的前发缠绕在一起。

他终于说出心底盘旋已久的话。

暂时没有新的客人进店，Cobra抽空喝了点水，独处的时候他一向面无表情，此时却眉头微皱。

不得不承认，那个身手非同一般的打架怪物已成他的老对手，甚至隐约有专属对手的架势。他粗略回顾近期的战绩，竟然跟Jesse的对战次数最多，多到他想琢磨一下新招式，眼前就条件反射出现那个边冲他邪笑边敏捷移动的幻影。

有难必帮的Cobra，有仇也必记。Jesse大剌剌晃进店的时候，他立即想起上次打成平手后对方下的战书。

——老这样下去蛇宝宝也觉得没劲吧。

——来赌一盘，下次谁输了，谁就必须答应对方一个要求。

——无论是什么都得答应。

野兽般的喘息，贴在耳边念出赌咒，汗湿乱发下目光似箭，企图将他钉刺在背后的墙壁上。

来就来。Cobra正热血上头，听罢只是冷笑一声。

结束短暂休息回到柜台前，按惯例他扫视一圈餐厅，Jesse正坐在离他最近的那张桌子边。男人一手搭住椅背，两条腿则翘在另一把椅子上，尽情舒展并不高大但柔韧的身体，像窝在自家沙发看电视一样的悠然自得。

拙劣的伎俩，要挑动他先开口，想都别想。关于店内用餐规范Cobra一个字都不提，他望向门外大街上的来往行人，为迎接下一位顾客做准备。

“啊——嗯——薯条真好吃！”

浮夸的赞叹连同不停滋滋作响的咀嚼声，令人想忽略都难，Cobra收回目光，索性直直盯住发声源，看那人到底在搞什么花样。

冒着热气的薯条埋入新地杯，翻搅一阵拔出来时，顶端粘住一坨白乎乎滑腻腻的冰淇淋，慵懒的豹子勾着胳膊，仰头张嘴，不亦乐乎地自己给自己喂食。

无聊的把戏，对视瞬间他勉强从鼻腔里哼了一下，压制住快被滑稽场面逗出的笑声。哪怕是嘲笑，他也绝不会送给这头招式变化无常的豹子分毫。

接下来他就没了嘲笑的心思，仿佛中了法术攻击，表情僵硬如同石化。

舌尖舔唇一圈，Jesse打架时惯用的挑衅动作。和平时不同的是，他没急着收回，相反继续探出舌头，去接挂在薯条上摇摇欲坠的绵软甜品。男人双眼微眯，嘴角上翘，像在品尝五星级美食，小口舔舐那些快滴下来的奶白液体。紧接着，他张嘴衔住薯条，弹出一根手指推按尾部，一点点往嘴里塞，直至完全吞进口中。

客观而言，他承认不说话的时候，Jesse那张脸还是很有看头，加上带有几分癫狂意味的犀利目光，仿佛随时都能化身成比本尊大好几倍的凶兽。此刻肢体放松的豹子斜仰起头，射过来的眼神角力般地逮住他，咀嚼口中的松脆食物像在啃咬人类皮肉。

最后，男人喉结上下滚动，做了个缓慢又仔细的吞咽动作。Cobra觉得顶在喉咙处的衬衫扣子似乎更紧了，不自觉想解开好让脸上的热度降下去。他用力下压帽檐，继续保持一动不动的挺拔站姿。

对方藏在帽子下的脸泛起本人尚未觉察的绯红，俊秀的五官渐渐拧起，Jesse当成热播连续剧一样欣赏完，撮干净指头上残留的食物碎屑，轻快地拍拍手。猫科动物捕猎从来都是先玩够再说，他有一千零一种方法捉弄对手，而目前这一种他只想用在那条小蛇身上。

真是条年轻的小蛇，某些方面的能力一眼就能看穿。Jesse给自己的判断力打出满分，一个鲤鱼打挺，起身抖抖衣服，踱到台前。

Cobra的眉头比平时压得更低，肩膀紧绷如弓弦。对方突然挥出右臂，在和他的拳头即将相撞之时摊开手掌。

“店员先生，纸巾不够了。”

扑空的拳头让他险些踉跄，Cobra愣了一秒才去找餐巾纸，胡乱摸出一叠甩到那人手上。可惜软绵绵的纸巾没有半点威力，完全不痛不痒。他咬牙看男人笑嘻嘻消失在门口，在顾客投来的好奇目光下，不情不愿背出标准台词。

“欢，迎，下，次，光，临。”

那个混蛋，下次一定要他尝尝什么是真正的眼镜蛇绞杀。Cobra握紧手里的食物夹，把炸鸡当作Jesse的脑袋死死钳住。刚才心里划过的麻痒被他迅速抛开，用怒火重新填满胸膛，这才是战士的觉悟。

休息时店长喊住他，说不用继续再站收银台了，需要他帮忙送份外卖。

“没办法，客人指定要店里最帅最酷最英俊的小哥送货，不然就给差评。”

好脾气的大叔抱歉似地拍拍他肩膀，他鞠躬接下单，表示不用在意。

戴上自己的头盔，Cobra确认一遍单子上的酒店地址，大踩油门轰鸣而去。正好借机会散散心，他享受着拂面凉风，之前的燥热终于一扫而空。

酒店的豪华程度和他穿的快餐店制服是两个极端，出乎意料的是，大堂人员竟然请他直接送到客房门口。虎头蛇尾不是他的风格，Cobra一路电梯上到高层，走廊空无一人。

按门铃毫无回应，敲门也不管用，他朝门缝里喊了几声，准备去找酒店服务员问清楚。

一只手突然大力拉住他胳膊，Cobra猛然转身，背后已是重新关上的门板。房客一手撑门边的墙壁，一手叉腰，沐浴后的气息十分清爽，笑容也清爽，令他更加想砸出餐盒。

“速度挺快呀，蛇宝宝。”

知道他不可能把手上那一大袋东西扔过来，Jesse假装躲了躲，从浴袍口袋里掏出手机。一星还是五星就看Cobra酱表现了。

择日不如撞日。Cobra终于得以扯开憋了他一天的领口，左右扭动脖子，弓背伸腿，今天他就要那人为自己的轻易下注而后悔。

高级酒店的地毯缓冲作用特别显著，吸音效果也一流，两人扭打又分开了好几个来回，仿佛上演无声电影。然而地毯也有劣势，Jesse经过的地方滴下水渍，Cobra迂回走位一脚踩上去，滑倒得猝不及防。

“叮咚——”

双手被浴袍腰带固定在头顶上方，骑在他身上的人里面只穿了拳击短裤，丝毫不介意身前大敞一览无遗。现在扭过头的话就像是在认输，于是Cobra死死盯住眼前人，意思是有本事松开他再比试。

装作没看见这条无声讯息，确定腰带绑得足够紧后，Jesse站起来，踹了他屁股一脚，让他乖乖躺着别动，转身去开门。没等Cobra挣开束缚他就又返回来，把怀里的一大捆东西往床上一扔，避开踢向他的腿，抓住捆手的腰带将人提溜起来，用自己的身体把涨红脸的蛇抵在墙上。

“Sorry, 我这里可不讲什么三局两胜。”

蛇宝宝应该还记得之前自己说的话吧。他低下头，Cobra眼中没有一丝动摇，尽管双手和全身被制住，还是在用狠厉的目光瞄准他。

嗅猎物一般，Jesse凑上鼻尖，若有似无擦过男人脸颊，又和他拉开距离。

“OK，现在到我提要求的时候了。”

脑子飞快转起来，Cobra决定出奇制胜，击破对方那副不相信他会老实照办的讥嘲神情。不管那张嘴里吐出什么见鬼的话，他都要在第一时间先答应下来，趁其不备再予以反击。

他从来就没怕过Jesse，小看他眼镜蛇，再狂妄的豹子都会给他绞得动弹不能。

Jesse比出手指，又一根根放下。

3，2，1。

——跟我交往。

——好！

屋内一片安静。压制的人和被压的人都停住了动作。

确信没有听错，Jesse眼睛一转，看着面前的人一副想咬掉自己舌头的呆滞模样，马上把他那点小算盘猜了个七七八八。剧情发展虽然出乎他预想，但请看，这不是变得更有趣了嘛。Jesse止住即将爆发的大笑，嘴角快咧到耳朵边。

翻船翻得始料未及，Cobra又恼又羞。敞开的浴袍下，Jesse赤裸的胸膛抵着他，他脸上快腾起火。对手可是那个狡猾的豹子，他计划得未免太简单，可是再加点静心思考的时间，他也怎么都想不到Jesse的要求是这样。

更要命的是，刚才男人似乎一脸严肃，语气坚定，全然没有平时的吊儿郎当样，他居然心痒了一秒。

说实话，每次跟这个缠人的家伙互殴时，有那么一刻，Cobra觉得就这样下去也还不错。结束时他知道，一定会再和Jesse碰面，想分胜负的不甘和重逢对手的安心杂糅成一体，已然成了他生活的一部分。

但是他绝对不会让Jesse察觉这一点，绝不。

Jesse开口的时候，他还以为连自己都没琢磨透的秘密被那人挖了出来。可显然，他的对手并未神通广大到如此地步。

所以，那个要求只是Jesse自己的意志。

见鬼，这头该死的豹子到底在想什么。Cobra面无表情，内心的呐喊震耳欲聋。

“唉，我都快被感动了。蛇宝宝真可爱。”

伸手捏住眼前的俊脸，话虽带着嘲讽，可Jesse的嗓音却柔和了一个度。来不及还嘴，Cobra就被推到床上，后摔的力道使他下意识闭眼。

等他坐起身，视野被一片耀目的鲜红占满，馥郁香气直窜鼻腔，呛得他不禁咳出来。之前Jesse扔在这里的东西是一大束玫瑰，此时花束正被那人握住，伸过来的动作快将花瓣戳到他脸上。

“礼物没准备错，太好了。”

层叠的花瓣后面，男人似笑非笑，然后那笑容慢慢消失了，刚才Cobra以为自己看错了的认真表情又重回Jesse脸上。他突然想仰天大笑。

“手都被捆了，怎么接礼物。”

随口顶回去，没想到被绑的双手真的被解开，这下Cobra又陷入了思考。不管是立即揍对方一拳还是接下鲜花，都显得很傻很没有经验。

不过他也的确没什么经验。

于是他眼睁睁看着Jesse的脸不停放大，不得不再度闭上眼睛。

背后重新接触到床单，下一刻衬衫被扒掉，丝滑纺织物的凉意爬上皮肤。Cobra如梦初醒，连忙去推还在纠缠他舌头的Jesse，却被探到后脑勺的手又往前按了按。近在咫尺的气息温热湿润，但威慑感并不强烈，不同于打架中途凑到他跟前的挑衅，从未感受过的迷醉侵入他的大脑。

Jesse用嘴唇碾压他的力道时轻时重，引导他呼吸的频率。男人的温柔令他恍惚又掉进梦境，接下来身体各处同时传来的奇怪触感则令他绷紧了神经。

玫瑰一朵接一朵在掌心中散开，Jesse高高抛起花瓣，柔软的深红飘落在Cobra肌理流畅的结实躯体上，画面绝佳。

他一向对自己的审美很有自信，不禁将那些花瓣揉搓出汁液，跟随汁液流淌的痕迹，不疾不徐按划肌肉间凹进去的线条。低声喘息的Cobra身上，一时间竟像布满荆条鞭打过的红痕，艳丽到刺目。

上下游移的手指令Cobra一阵阵发痒，Jesse准确无误地压坐在他下腹正中央，有意无意来回磨蹭。他最看不惯男人这种一切尽在掌握的态度，抓起身上的零碎花瓣就往Jesse胸前扔去，顺便抬起膝盖顶住刚才借力欺压他的部位。

红色的汁液顺着Jesse腹肌的纹路流下，浸湿内裤边缘，Cobra一怔，膝盖就被用力握住，强迫着展开。

“这么热情，看来不能辜负蛇宝宝的期望。”

含糊的声音融化在他唇际，舌头又闯进来，Cobra的反驳变成呜咽，混合二人的唾液吞下。

如疾风骤雨，他几乎用了全身力气承受住陌生的冲撞，疼痛放大感官的敏锐度，顷刻又转为呼之欲出的爽快。他也确实喊出来了，音调控制不住渐渐升高，还以为只是和打架挥拳时一样的咆哮。

这在Jesse听来十分受用。交手那么多次，对方哪处反应灵敏，哪处弱点容易被拿下，他再清楚不过。超出他认知范围的是，每当一吻告终，Cobra脸上就显出既憋屈又困惑的别扭神情。

他的小蛇比想象中更喜欢自己啊。Jesse的偷笑直接变成得意的大笑，接着就挨了一肘。

“哼……就这么点力气……而已嘛。”

断断续续放狠话的样子也非常惹人怜爱。猎物自己送上门，豹子哪会松口。Jesse好整以暇，缓慢挺动一下腰部，不出意料听见Cobra来不及掩饰的叫喊。

“想感受体力上限？No problem. ”

疲惫地抬起眼皮，Cobra发觉自己已经裹在被窝里，浑身干爽整洁。Jesse的手臂搭在他腰际，感受到他的动作，又将他箍紧了一些。

——Good night, sweet.

热气贴着他的发尾传来，声音里似乎带着轻笑。

——晚安，混蛋。

刚拉好的被单又被一把掀开，如果不是腰后隐约传来疼痛，Cobra真想翻身把那人按住问他又想搞什么鬼。

“别这样叫我，会忍不住的。”

“变态。”

“不是应该叫darling吗。”

“你做梦。”

委屈巴巴的声调真的和Jesse不搭，当然他也没用心在演，手一直没停住，抚摸小动物似的一下接一下揉着Cobra头顶。

Cobra一笑，郁闷地发现这都会扯到后腰，他又高兴不起来了。

——真要开始了哦。

——奉陪到底。

**P.S**

莫名把两人都编得很幼稚，请两位大佬看在双箭头成功的份上放过

给有好感的人的礼物是在酒店房间送永生花，这是刚酱在综艺里的回答（借来改一下


End file.
